


Bad Day

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is having a terrible day; Nathaniel decides to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Anders stormed into Nathaniel’s study, a thunderous expression on his face. He threw himself down into a chair and stared at the wall, grumbling to himself. Nate couldn’t hear everything Anders was saying but he did catch a few phrases, ‘bloody stupid mages’ and ‘destroy the damn Keep’ among them.

Nate looked up from the paperwork he’d been reading at his desk. “Bad day?”

Anders roused himself from his litany of curses to stare at the rogue. “No!” he said in a falsely cheerful voice, “It’s been a great day! Really!” He slumped back into his chair, glaring at the far wall.

Sighing, Nathaniel put down his papers and walked over to stand in front of his lover. He cupped Anders’ face with one hand. “What’s wrong?”

Anders scowled and batted his hand away. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that _you_ keep recruiting new Grey Wardens,” his scowl deepened, “Grey Wardens that go out and fight Darkspawn, and bandits, and bears, and lots of other stuff.”

He stood up and began pacing the room, his voice growing louder as he continued with his rant. “And do you know what happens when Grey Wardens do all that fighting?” Anders went on before Nate had a chance to reply. “They get hurt, that’s what. They get cuts and bruises. They get their arms and legs chopped off. They get poison ivy in places you don’t even _want_ to know about. And who patches them up, you ask? Why that would be me, of course—the Keep’s _only sodding healer_!”

Nate waited a few moments to make sure Anders was truly finished. “What about those two mages that came in last week?”

Anders finally stopped his pacing. “Well you see, _that’s_ the problem. We _don’t have_ two mages. We have two completely useless, bloody incompetent fools that could not possibly have passed their Harrowings.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “Are they really that bad?”

“Well, there aren’t any practice dummies in the yard anymore—those got burned to a cinder in the first hour of training. There are several scorch marks on the walls of the Keep, but I’m sure they’ll scrub right off,” the sarcasm was back in his voice, “and Wade’s forge is now completely encased in ice. He’s not happy about that by the way, Herren says he’s locked himself in their room and won’t come out.”

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist and pulled him close. “Can I do anything to help?”

Anders sighed and rested his head on Nate’s shoulder. “No, I’m just frustrated. And taking it out on you probably isn’t very fair.”

Nate kissed the top of Anders’ head. “It’s alright, I don’t mind,” he chuckled lightly, “and I’d rather you take it out on me than have you add your own scorch marks to the walls.”

Anders smiled at that. “True enough.” He nuzzled Nathaniel’s neck a little. “I think I liked it better when it was just the four of us—you, me, Oghren and the Commander. It was nice not having any responsibilities.”

“You _did_ have responsibilities, Mage” Nathaniel smiled, “you just preferred to ignore them.”

“It’s not my fault being irresponsible is more fun.”

Nathaniel laughed at that, “So what you’re really mad about is that you don’t get to be irresponsible anymore. You actually have to be in charge of people now.”

Anders kissed the side of Nathaniel’s neck wetly, making the rogue gasp. “No, what I’m really mad about is that all this responsibility that you and I have now is keeping us from spending any time together.”

“Anders…” Nate lost his train of thought as the mage began nipping at his earlobe, “I…I’ve got to get this paperwork done for the Commander— _Maker!_ ” Nate gasped when he felt Anders’ hand wander down between his legs.

“Don’t care about that,” Anders pouted, “you owe me for making me train those idiots.”

Nate resisted the urge to grind his hips as Anders began massaging him. “Speaking of which,” he panted, “shouldn’t you get back to them before they burn the Keep down?”

Anders unlaced Nathaniel’s breeches and slipped his hand inside, “Yet another thing I don’t care about.” He began stroking Nate’s stiffening length. “In fact, the only thing I care about right now is _you_.” He gave a squeeze to emphasize his point.

Nate finally gave in. For all that he teased the mage, he knew Anders was having a hard time with things. He wasn’t used to being accountable for anyone but himself, and all of the changes that had happened recently with rebuilding the Wardens had put a lot of pressure on him.

He twined his fingers in Anders’ hair and pulled him in for a kiss that quickly became heated. Tongues battling each other, he used his other hand to grasp Anders’ backside, making the mage moan in appreciation. He broke from the kiss and began nuzzling Anders’ neck, whispering hoarsely, “Let me take care of you.”

Dislodging Anders’ hand from his breeches, Nathaniel knelt on the floor in front of the mage and grinned up at him wickedly. While this was something that Anders did for him quite often, and with great enthusiasm, it was rare for Nathaniel to return the favor. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, quite the opposite, but he was still new to all of this and felt a little unsure of his skills.

But he knew this would be a surefire way to put Anders in a better mood, and also help him relax. He ran his hands up Anders’ legs, pulling his robes up to bunch at the mage’s waist. He smiled to himself as he saw that Anders wasn’t wearing any smallclothes—easy access indeed.

Nathaniel leaned in and took just the tip of Anders’ erection in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip then darted his tongue into the slit there. Anders groaned and twined his hands in Nate’s hair, trying to keep his legs from buckling.

He ran his tongue up Anders’ hot length, occasionally kissing the tip. “Maker, Nate,” Anders groaned, “you’re going to kill me here.” Nate chuckled before continuing his teasing, taking one of Anders’ balls into his mouth and suckling, causing Anders to emit a high pitched whine and tighten his fingers in Nate’s hair.

Nate finally relented and wrapped his lips around Anders’ length, slowly easing it into his mouth. He cupped Anders’ sac and began massaging it as he bobbed his head, taking as much of Anders into his mouth as he could. He used his other hand to compliment his ministrations, stroking the base of Anders’ erection.

Anders was fighting to keep his hips still, Nate could tell. Nate reached both hands around to grab Anders’ backside, silently urging him to rock his hips. Running his tongue along Anders’ length had coated it with saliva, enough to act as a lubricant. With Anders’ help Nate was able to take him in fully for the first time.

Once his nose was pressed against Anders’ groin Nate began fluttering his throat, causing the most delicious moans to issue from Anders’ mouth. A loud gasp and a tightening on his scalp told Nathaniel that Anders was close and he slowly began easing back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Once again using his hand to stroke the exposed portion of Anders’ erection Nate brought the mage to a howling climax, drinking down his release.

Nate licked his lips as Anders stood there panting, his legs wobbling. He finally succumbed to gravity and sank down in front of Nathaniel. Wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck Anders pulled him into a heated kiss.

“That,” Anders purred, “was _fantastic_.”

Nathaniel laughed, “Feeling better then?”

Anders shrugged, smiling “I guess it’s not such a bad day after all.”

  



End file.
